


sunsick

by venndaai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Ending, F/F, MCD tag is Jolee. he's still dead in this au.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Bastila is grinning at her, bright and happy and possibly a little insane.
Relationships: Juhani/Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	sunsick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



The sun of this world is harsh, beating down on the ancient stones of the temple. Juhani feels sunsick, like when she’d stay out too long in the grasslands of Dantooine, hypnotized by the waving ocean of grass, but there are no waves here, just blood pounding in her ears and a sick feeling in the back of her throat. Bastila is grinning at her, bright and happy and possibly a little insane. Her hands are on Juhani’s neck. They should be slick with blood, but they’re not, they’re warm. The touch feels good. 

“We are going to be so strong and powerful together,” she says, and she kisses Juhani. She is the second woman who has ever kissed Juhani and it is not so different from kissing Belaya, in some ways. In other ways it is nothing like that. The sick feeling has intensified but in a strange way it feels good. 

Belaya is dead. Her death was a cold weight on the world, a dark shroud. 

Now everything is hot and sun-drenched.

Juhani blinks at Bastila, stumbles a little. Bastila catches her hand and squeezes, and turns, then, to look at Revan, excited, perhaps a little nervous.

Revan is watching both of them, expression unreadable. Then the corner of her mouth tilts upward. She leans forward. Her knuckles graze Juhani’s cheek. 

“This is what you’ve always wanted,” she says. “Isn’t it?” 

Juhani nods. 

Revan’s thumb slides down to Juhani’s chin, and her fingers tilt Juhani’s head up, so their eyes meet. Revan’s eyes are calm, still. Containing the serenity Juhani has so desperately chased after. But there is heat pooling in them, too. 

Revan’s hand drops, and Juhani shudders at the loss of contact, but then Revan’s hand is on her shoulder. Revan’s other hand is on Bastila’s shoulder. The three of them form a triangle. It feels like they are giants. Like the space between them contains the entire world. 

“No jealousy,” Revan says. “No master and apprentice. No Sith Way. A new way. Just us. We teach each other everything. We hold nothing back. We control the universe.” 

“Yes,” Bastila breathes. “Yes, yes.”

“Yes,” Juhani whispers.

She doesn’t look down at the body on the stones. 


End file.
